


do you feel the same?

by OhHeyAl



Series: DaiYui Week 2015 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHeyAl/pseuds/OhHeyAl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michimiya Yui used to pride herself on her focus. But lately something’s just been… off." (day three: oblivious)</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you feel the same?

Michimiya Yui used to pride herself on her focus. But lately something’s just been… off. She finds her mind and her gaze wandering more often and it takes her a few minutes to snap out of it. Usually with a firm slap to both sides of her face. The sting doesn’t completely stop her though.

Her eyes roam every time she walks down the hallways or during gym class, trying to see if she can catch a glimpse of him. He isn’t that tall or particularly loud so it’s a wonder how easily she can find him every time.

Sometimes she’s afraid that he can tell.

It’s impossible not to! Right?

She’s being way too obvious and everyone knows about it. Her friends.  _His_ friends. So why hasn’t he come up to her, telling her to back off already? Unless…

“Michimiya!”

“Huh?” Yui jolts out of her musings, wondering who had called her. She feels a tap on her shoulder and she whirls around so fast she almost hits her head on the person’s chest.

“S-Sawamura?”

“Hey, I was wondering if you were free to practice tonight? I know we don’t really do that often but all the guys are busy for some reason and I really need the extra practice. What do you say?”

_I-is this a… a date?!?_

“I, uh, sure?”  _Nicely done, Michimiya. At least you managed to say something._

“Great! I’ll meet you at the gym after class!” She watches his back as he jogs back to his own classroom, wondering when her stomach would stop churning. She raises her hand to the back of her neck, still feeling the heat that somehow appears every time she’s near him.

* * *

It’s a few hours later and she’s managed to survive without fainting at the thought of being alone with Daichi after classes. It’s not like they’ve never practiced alone before. But somewhere along the way her feelings for the captain of the boys’ volleyball team have grown from being platonic to something  _more_ that she can’t really explain.

She admires him so much. Whenever she looks at him, sees him practicing with his team, she thinks  _That’s what a leader looks like._ And then suddenly he’s smiling and he catches her eye and smiles even wider as he waves at her. She never knows how to hide the blush spreading across her face.

When she finally wills her legs to walk the last few steps to the gym, she watches as he puts up the net on his own. Everything about him feels relaxed. Not at all like when he’s practicing with his team and the first years are getting on his nerves. She smiles softly to herself and goes to grab the other end, tying it up at the same height as he is.

“Look who finally made it, slowpoke.” He grins at her, teasing with his words.  _Stop it Yui, stop acting like such a lovesick dork around him!_

“I had cleanup duties,” she lies through her teeth, laughing nervously. Honestly, she had to take a while to gather up the courage to get herself here. It was a feat all on its own, if she does say so herself.

They take turns setting for each other, practicing spikes and receives for over an hour before crumpling to the ground in a tired heap. They’re sweaty from head to toe, not caring about how dirty the gym floor probably is. Daichi carelessly lets his arm fall from over his head to rest his hand on top of hers. He tousles her hair and her eyes almost fall out in surprise.

_Wha-what is he doing?!?_

“Good job today, Michimiya. Glad to see you can still keep up with me,” he tells her, smirking down at her from his position.

“H-ha! Of course I can! You’re not the only captain here, Sawamura.” She looks away from him, fearing that this was it. This is the point where he puts it all together. She feels him shift beside her and when she turns his way again, he’s leaning on his elbows and smiling fondly at her.

“I’m glad I’m not, Yui.”

She stutters around words she can’t even identify.  _What does he mean by that? What do I say? Ugh, boys!_

Without any sort of warning, he jumps up and walks away from her and towards their things. “I’m gonna go get cleaned up! I’ll meet you outside and walk you home!” She wrinkles her eyebrows in confusion at his back. He’s talking louder than usual and he heads for the showers without even looking back her way. She shrugs to herself, making her way to the girls’ shower room, not knowing what to make of that odd moment.

She doesn’t even stop to realize that he had used her first name and offered to walk her home in the span of a minute.

* * *

Sawamura Daichi used to pride himself on his focus. But lately some things have been changing. He doesn’t know what to make of the odd swirling in the pit of his stomach or how to control his accelerated heartbeat.

All he knows is that it only happens when he’s around her.

He lets his forehead thump against the shower wall repeatedly, the water doing nothing to cool his heated skin.

All he can think about is how easy it was for her first name to slip out from his lips. And how he’d like to say it over and over again.


End file.
